Shadow girl (A Naruto Fanfic!)
by purplepandawand
Summary: A strange girl is found looking a lot like the knucklehead ninja who states that he will become Hokage. Not only does she have a similar appearance, she doesn't know how to speak. Yet she can understand words. Yeah.. I suck at summaries sorry! My first Fanfic! Possible other pairings


**Alright~**

**Hi, this is my very first Fanfic. So much criticism is appreciated! I am striving on working on my writing, and making it better, but please no bashing, and ****_overly_**** hate comments. I don't mind hate comments, because everyone has their own opinion. I am also SORRY if it gets OOC at times, and it probably will. So... Gomen!**

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN AND/OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTER Crys(Crystal). Which is an OC.**

**On another note, this takes place after The Great Ninja War. So if you have no clue what the Ninja war is... I advise you stop reading now, and go watch/read the show/manga. Also spoiler alert, there might be things in here that could spoil something for you... you have been warned!**

**Thank you~**

* * *

_**~Tiny Prologue~**_

Shouting could be herd from far off in the distance. The pigtailed girl ran, her orange hair whipping in the wind. She stole a glance back only to have a star shuriken graze her cheek. "Tch." Was all she said as she face forward again, her pace picking up. She zoomed pasted some trees. The men chasing her were in trees and on the ground.  
She was running down hill now, She didn't have the slightest clue where she was going, just as long as she escaped the bad men's grasp. Chancing another glance back, her foot suddenly got caught on an upfoot branch and she fell forward. Her body tumbled rapidly down the steep hill, her body flying a couple feet in the air, as she rolled over a rock. Grunts could be herd from her, along with gasps as she took in sharp pains as rocks and sticks dug deep into her sides. At the bottom of the hill, no one would have thought that there would be a cliff. And that the orange haired girl, her hair in high pigtails would roll off of it and fall to her _doom._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - The girl who doesn't speak. Her name is Crys.**

The slight swaying motion is what woke the girl. She let out a soft groan, but that was it. Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them. But couldnt.  
"Hey, are you awake now?" Came a voice, a male voice with a feeling of worry. The girl tried again, opening her eyes slightly. All she caught was a glimpse of bright yellow hair, before she fell back unconscious with the feeling of warm against the front of her torso.

"Will she be okay Granny Tsunade?" The blonde haired asked as he looked down at the girl, then at the older woman, who was known as the Hokage in the Hidden Leaf.

"Of course she will be knuckle head." A female voice cut in.

Slowly the girl drifted in and out of consciousness, hearing bits of a conversation between people. "Who is she?" "Where did she come from?" "Why does she look like Naruto so much?" Those questions lingered in her head as she breathed softly listening. After a little while she opened her eyes, they didn't feel so heavy this time. Though the light in the room was rather blinding. She squinted her eyes, letting her eyes adjust to the light before they opened all the way.

"Hey Shes awake!" Came the same male voice from before. Suddenly a blonde haired boy with a black headband around his head leaned down. His face close to the girls. His dazzling blue eyes starred down at her, her eyes starring back.

"Naruto you idiot give her some room!" A harsh girls voice cut in, and the girl watched as a pinkette pushed the blonde back. "But Sakura!" The boy whined. "No buts!" She cut in, silencing his whining.

After a few moments, the pinkette, apparently called as Sakura spoke. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice softer than when she spoke to the boy. Slowly the girl sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in her left side. She looked around for a second. The room white, filled with other beds much like hers, but empty. She looked back at the girl. And slightly tilted her head and smiled. Both the blonde and pinkette looked at her startled and confused.

The rooms door slid open, and in walked a female with er... a large chest and blonde hair tied in small pigtails that rested low, and against her back. On her forehead rested a small purple diamond. At her side was a woman with short black hair and a pink pig in her arms.

"Theres no use asking her questions Sakura." The blonde said.

"Eh? What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, beating the blonde to the question.

"Its a safe bet that Crys hear hasn't been taught how to speak. Though she understands words." Tsunade spoke walking over to the bed.

"Wait you know who she is? Who is she?" Asked the blonde, his voice loud. The girl, known as Crys tilted her head again, looking around at the people.

Tsunade sighed, her brown eyes starring intently at the girl. "Crystal Uzumaki, daughter or Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Also known as your twin sister Naruto."

The room went silent. Sakura starred gawking at Tsunade, while the blonde, also known as Naruto made an out burst. "WHAAAAT?!"

After settling down Tsunade began to tell her story.

"Right after your parents died Naruto, an unborn child was stolen from your mothers body. Its still not known how. But in reality your mother was going to have twins. I'm 100% sure she did not know that this girl was inside, just you." Tsunade said, taking her eyes off of Crys and landing on Naruto. Before he could say anything or protest she spoke again. Silencing him.

"There were scouts who witnessed Kushina's body being tampered with just before she was buried, and then figures running off with a silent child in their arms. That child is now sitting in this bed. But if you don't believe me, then how to you explain that she looks identical to you. The only difference is that she has orange hair. Which i assume is a mixture of the Fourths and Kushina's hair colors. Blonde and Red, making orange."

Naruto was silent, starring intently at Crys who starred intently back, her same colored eyes starred back at Naruto's. Both blues piercing and strong.

"But Lady Tsunade, where was she up until now? How do you know that she cant speak?" Sakura asked, wanting answers to delete her confusion. Naruto and Crys where now having a starring war. Narutos eyes squinting as he looked at her with uncertainty.

"After the figures ran off with the child, The third Hokage sent out a team to investigate and watch over. They have recently stopped reporting back, so I assumed something had happened to them." Tsunade said, her voice filled with a small hint of sadness, mourning over the lost Shinobi.

"I see... but who was it that took her then?" Sakura asked before thumping Naruto on the head, making him stop starring so suspiciously at the girl on the bed.

"From what we gathered, its a small Shinobi tribe, known as the Shadow Walkers." She said, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

**KAPOW! And thats a wrap. I am sorry if its a little confusing! .**

**Just let me know what you think, if i should continue or give up all together. Though I do have some pretty cool ideas stored up in my head. And First chapters are always a little bleh :p Right?**

**Anywho~ Thank you for reading! It means alot. Reviews would be wonderful also! Thank you again!**

_**/ Purplepandawand**_


End file.
